


Jake is a warm

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Because yes, Brooke and Chloe are there. They dont talk much, He falls asleep on jake, I have no idea, I still havent slept today, M/M, One shot?, Other, RIP, Sleepy Jeremy, and I love it, chloe doesnt, i dont know what im doing with my life, i guess, i saw headcannons for a thing and... wanted to write about it ;w;, now im cold, or at all?, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy falls asleep on Jake when he hugs him. That is all. Do not argue with logic.





	Jake is a warm

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to "oh worm" on tumblr!  
> https://jump-my-apex-gun.tumblr.com/post/166729149551/heerecanons-jeremy-is-really-sensitive-like  
> I only used a few because im not writing about all of them
> 
> Rated teen and up for swearing,,, which is only one word but meh, im not changing it

Jeremy was sensitive, still is. Michael knew that, He was sensitive and shy and anxious and quite a mess a lot of the time. Especially if he had to go out at night. Which is why he was holding Michael’s hand right now, gripping it tightly as they walked up to the front door of Jake’s house. It was a light party, not really a party but a sleepover, hang out session

Still, Michael knocked and watched as Jeremy flinched, then shuffling on the inside that made Jeremy’s feet shuffle awkwardly as he took a breathe, kicking small pebbles off the steps. It was even worse after the house was rebuilt, Just making Jeremy think about how he could’ve died at that party

It messed with his head. Michael squeezed his hand a little making Jeremy squeak, almost scream and curl in on himself before pulling his hand away, flipping Michael off “D-don’t scare me like that!” he laughed a little, flinching at the door opening

“Oh hey- They made it” Jake called from behind him, Rich sitting up on the couch to wave. Jeremy lightly waved back as Jake offered them in “Chloe is just.. painting everyone’s nails. Im not asking why nor denying i look good with pink” he gave a thumbs up, the bight pink flashing before his hand fell back to his side

Michael looked down at Jeremy and reached for his hand again, Jeremy pulling it away before looking back at him “C’mon, Don’t be like that” Michael mumbled, smiling at him

Jeremy smiled a little, shaking his head of the snow and sniffled “Alright alright” he smiled wider, rubbing his arms before sticking his hand out “But do you really want to do that?” He raised an eye brow teasingly

Michael stared at him a little confused before taking Jeremy’s hand, shivering from how ice cold his hands were, pulling them away “Jeez! Why didn’t you tell me you were that cold?! You’re going to get sick” Michael frowned, glaring at him

Jeremy just smiled and shrugged, his nose slowly turning a light pink as he tried to walk away before getting pulled back, looking back up at Michael

“No, no” He mumbled, taking off his jacket and slipping it over Jeremy’s shoulders “Put this on, And tell me next time you’re literally freezing to death okay?”

“Or i could freeze to death and see ho long it takes me to get hypothermia, or phenomena, Either one will do” Jeremy shrugged, pulling his arms through the sleeves, zipping the jacket up to pull it over his bright pink nose

Michael laughed and hugged him, leaving a hand to wrap around Jeremy’s waist “Seems like you’d rather have a hoodie then a dangerous sickness” 

He thought about it before shrugging, melting into Michael more “I just don’t understand how you’re so warm” he mumbled, starting to shake a little

“I’m always warm. Like your personal heater” Michael laughed, tighten his grip around Jeremy’s waist

“Hey, If you two would stop being a sickening cute couple, We’re about to watch a movie!” Brooke waved from the table, sitting on the floor “I mean, there is a bed room upstairs” she smirked

Jeremy’s whole face went red, unable to push Michael away or open his mouth, only letting out a pitiful whine

Michael smiled, letting go of him to take his hand “Aw, At least you’re warm now!” He chuckled, walking to the couch, Jeremy sitting between him and Jake

“It is December, Want me to turn the heat up?” Jake offered, looking at Jeremy

“No, I’m fine-“

“Jeremy!” Michael hit Jeremy lightly in the arm “Feel his hands, the boy is freezing!”

“No i’m not” Jeremy snorted, Jake reaching for Jeremy’s hand to pull it away, staring at Jeremy “..What?”

“You are literally an ice cube!” The whole group laughed while Jake wrapped Jeremy into a warm hug, Jeremy surprisingly melting into his arms, hugging him back

Michael stiffled a laugh as Jake gave him a panicked look, slowly letting out of Jeremy before shrugging, gesturing to him and out to Michael

“Wait i-th he a-th-leep?” Rich sat up on Jake’s right, looking at Jeremy, snuggle into his Jake’s side

“Oh my god he fell asleep” Jake whispered, half terrified for his life, half scared to wake him up. He’d never had anyone fall asleep on him, Not even Rich

Michael stiffled a laugh, covering his mouth a little as he tried not to laugh, slowly taking his phone out to take a picture “Oh my god Im black mailing both of you later” he sighed, trying not to laugh

Rich on the other hand was trying so hard not to laugh he started crying, wiping his eyes as he bit his lip

“Is it that funny?!” Jake whispered, unable to reach up and strangle Rich as much as he wanted to

“It kind of is how you’re panicking and freaking out, Just stay calm” Michael whispered “It’s not like he’s going to kill you, Out of anything he’d be scared when he wakes up, He’d probably-”

“Mhm..” Michael stopped talking, Rich covered his mouth, Brooke and Chloe stared intensely and Jake stopped breathing, He held his breathe not knowing what to do “..Warm” Jeremy smiled, pulling himself closer to Jake’s chest

Rich fucking lost it, falling off the couch in a fit of crying and laughing as the girls cued, taking pictures to send to Jenna

Michael sat there, in slight shock and still laughing. “Yeah, You’re warm Jake” Michael snickered, hearing Rich snort from the floor as he looked at Jeremy, still sleeping. Soundly and somehow not waken up


End file.
